


Presume to Speak for Your Sister

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [48]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Copper Isles, Earning Love, Family, Gen, Presumption, Stepmother and Stepdaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Winnamine responds to Sarai's challenge.





	Presume to Speak for Your Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Presume to Speak for Your Sister

“You may speak your mind, but don’t presume to speak for your sister,” declared Winnamine with forced calm when Sarai snarled she wasn’t hers or Dove’s mother, because she had long ago surrendered the possibility of earning Sarai’s love, but hadn’t yet abandoned hope of gaining Dove’s.


End file.
